1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display device and a driving method thereof. More particularly, embodiments relate to a display device using a capsulated cholesteric liquid crystal, and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A next generation display has progressed to one that is capable of realizing a motion picture and having a light weight, a thin thickness, high efficiency, and a natural color. Furthermore, the display has progressed to a flexible display that is thin and flexible. The flexible display may be applied to all display modes that are based on an active driving element such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.